Ed Edd n Eddy Neo Generation
by justro2013
Summary: A new journey will begin for Ichigo and the Ed's and this story is called….Ed,Edd,n Eddy Neo Genaration.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Ed,Edd,n Eddy Alpha

In year the 2008 A M.U.G.E.N Tournament was held in Taiwan

For 9ThAnniversary of Street Fighter,Tekken, King of Fighters,and warriors around the univers, until an evil organization called Shadaloo their plan was to rule the univers by taking martial arts energy of their sinister plot,but until four braveist warriors came to stop shadaloo's diabolical plan and the warriors name were Ed,Double D,Eddy,and their newest friend Ichigo Izumi.

But two year's later another journey will begin for Ichigo and the Ed's and this story is called….Ed,Edd,nEddy Neo Generation.

Character guidelines

Ichigo Izumi

Age:13 two years later 15

Hair style:Rock howard

Hair color: blue

Eye color: Green

Family members:

Konata Izumi Sōjirō Izumi (_Father_) Kanata Izumi (_Mother_) Yui Narumi (_Older Cousin_) Yutaka Kobayakawa (_Younger Cousin_)

Friends:Ed,Double D,Eddy,Homer Simpson,Sora,Ryu, Peter Griffin,Ken, Haruhi Suzumiya,Naruto uzumaki,Son Goku, TomoYamanobe,and Mafuyu Oribe.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: Make Some Friends, Twilight Sparkle! The Malevolent Mare In the Moon Descends!

Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on.

Twinkleshine: [sigh] Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends.

Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.

Spike: Ow!

Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?

Spike: [groan]

Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for?

Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but...

[squeak]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.

Spike: But we're on a break!

Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no, damn it! [grunts] Spike!

Spike: It's over here!

[whack]

Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?

Spike: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale.

Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! [gasp] Spike! Do you know what this means?

Spike: No- whoa!

[smack]

Spike: Ow!

Twilight Sparkle: Take a note please, to the Princess.

Spike: Okie dokie.

Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!

Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci...

Twilight Sparkle: Threshold.

Spike: Threh...

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: Twilight Sparkle. Got it!

Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it.

Spike: Now?

Twilight Sparkle: Of course!

Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow.

Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!

Spike: Impera... impera...

Twilight Sparkle: Important!

Spike: Whoa!

[crunch]

Spike: Okay, okay! [inhale] There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath...

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me.

Spike: [belch]

Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.

Spike: [clears throat] My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely.

Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm!

Spike: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!

Twilight Sparkle: [gasp]

Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh]

Meanwhile in the forest

Hey Double D are you this the right place it look's girly here ask the yellow Pegasus.

I believe so Eddy this is called Equestria said Double D who is a orange Unicorn

Double D:Wait where's Ed and Ichgio?

Over here said Ichigo who looks like rule 63 Vınyl Scratch with green eye's and Ed who is a green earth pony.

Double D: alright then Remember why where here for.

Ed,Eddy,Ichgio: Right.

Ed: Wait I forgot.

Eddy: [sigh]

Meanwhile with Twilight and Spike

**Spike**: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return.

**Spike**: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?

**Twilight Sparkle**: She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends.

**Royal guards**: [whinnying]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Thank you, sirs.

**Royal guards**: [huffing]

**Spike**: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Um... hello?

**Pinkie Pie**: [prolonged gasp]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Well, that was interesting all right.

**Spike**: [sigh]

Ichgio:Excuse me miss but were are we?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh sorry I didn't see you this is ponyville and you are?

Ichgio:Im Ichgio Izumi and this is Eddy,Double D,and Ed.

Ed,Double D,and Eddy:Hi.

Spike: So where you guy's are from?

Ichigo:Um… where from a different place.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay and by the way my name is Twilight Sparkle and this Spike.

Spike:And where here for the Summer Sun Celebration.

Double D: Can we tag you along.

Twilight Sparkle:Sure why not.

So Eddy,Edd,Ed,and Ichgio tag along with Twilight Sparkle and Spike for the Summer Sun Celebration.

**Spike**: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

**Applejack**: Yeehaw!

[thump]

**Twilight Sparkle**: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

**Applejack**: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance.

Ichgio:Howdy as well Im Ichgio Izumi or you can call me Ichi for short and this Ed,Double D,and Eddy.

Ed,Double D,and Eddy:Howdy.

Applejack :I'm Applejack We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Friends? Actually, I-

**Applejack**: So, what can I do you for?

**Spike**: [snickering]

**Twilight Sparkle**: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?

**Applejack**: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

**Twilight Sparkle**: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

**Applejack**: _Soup's on, everypony_!

[thump]

**Applejack**: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

**Applejack**: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

**Granny Smith**: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

**Applejack**: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!

**Twilight Sparkle**: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

**Apple Bloom**: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

**Apple family**: [disappointed sighs]

**Twilight Sparkle**: ...fine.

**Apple family**: [cheering]

**Spike**: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Ugh... I ate too much pie...

Ichgio:That's would happen if eat to munch hahaha.

**Spike**: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she.

[whack]

[splat]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Nng.

**Rainbow Dash**: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Nnnn.

**Rainbow Dash**: [laughter] Lemme help you.

[rushing water]

**Rainbow Dash**: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

**Ed,Eddy,Ichigo,andSpike**: [bursts out laughing]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.

**Rainbow Dash**: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

**Twilight Sparkle**: I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.

**Rainbow Dash**: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Practicing for what?

**Rainbow Dash**: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

**Twilight Sparkle**: _The_ Wonderbolts?

**Rainbow Dash**: Yep!

**Twilight Sparkle**: The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?

**Rainbow Dash**: That's them!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Pfft, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.

**Rainbow Dash**: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Prove it.

[whooshing noises]

**Rainbow Dash**: [sounds of exertion] Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. [sheep baaing] [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more.

**Spike**: Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Rrgh.

**Spike**: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

**Spike**: Decorations. Beautiful...

**Twilight Sparkle**: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

**Spike**: Not the decor, her!

**Rarity**: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

**Spike**: How are my spines? Are they straight?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Good afternoon-

**Rarity**: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!

**Rarity**: Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

**Rarity**: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

**Twilight Sparkle**: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-

**Rarity**: Huh?

[crash]

**Rarity**: _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

**Spike**: [sigh]

**Spike**: Wasn't she wonderful?

Eddy:Oh it look's like Spike has crush.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?

**Spike**: [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!

[distant birdsong fanfare]

**Fluttershy**: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-

**Twilight Sparkle**: Hello!

**Fluttershy**: [yelp]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Twilight Sparkle. [pause] What's your name?

**Fluttershy**: [very quietly] Um... I'm Fluttershy.

**Twilight Sparkle**: I'm sorry, what was that?

**Fluttershy**: [even quieter] Um... My name is Fluttershy.

**Twilight Sparkle**: Didn't quite catch that.

**Fluttershy**: [squeaking]

Ichigoo:Well this is strange.

**Twilight Sparkle**: [pause] Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!

**Fluttershy**: [squeaking]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Oookay. [to Spike] Well, that was easy.

**Fluttershy**: [gasp] A baby dragon!

[thump]

**Fluttershy**: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!

**Spike**: Well, well, well...!

**Fluttershy**: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Well, in that case we'd better be going.

**Fluttershy**: Wait, wait! What's his name?

**Spike**: I'm Spike.

Ed:Hello my name is Ed

Double D:Im Double D

Eddy:I'm Eddy

Ichigo:I'm Ichgio Iuzmi

**Fluttershy**: Hi guy's, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?

**Spike**: Well, what do you wanna know?

**Fluttershy**: Absolutely _everything_.

**Twilight Sparkle**: [groan]

**Spike**: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...

**Spike**: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?

**Fluttershy**: Oh, yes, please!

**Spike**: Gyah!

**Twilight Sparkle**: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep.

**Spike**: No I don't- whoa!

**Twilight Sparkle**: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!

**Fluttershy**: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...

**Twilight Sparkle**: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!

[door slamming]

**Spike**: Huh. Rude much?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?

**Ponies**: _Surprise!_

[kazoo blows]

**Twilight Sparkle**: [groan]

**Pinkie Pie**: _Surprise_! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

**Twilight Sparkle**: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_.

**Pinkie Pie**: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!

**Twilight Sparkle**: [groan]

**Pinkie Pie**: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

[kettle whistling]

**Applejack**: Are you all right, sugarcube?

[train whistle blowing]

**Pinkie Pie**: Aww, she's so happy she's crying!

**Spike**: "Hot sauce". Ooh...

**Pinkie Pie**: [with mouth full] What? It's good!

[muffled disco music]

Come on everponie Conga line said Double D

Let's mumbo said Eddy

Toga's said Ed and Ichgio while wearing toga's

[clock ticking]

**Twilight Sparkle**: [groan]

[door opens, music gets louder]

**Spike**: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?

**Twilight Sparkle**: _No_! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!

**Spike**: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!

**Twilight Sparkle**: [mockingly imitates Spike]

[door closes, music stops]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._" I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale...

**Spike**: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!

**Pinkie Pie**: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?

[fanfare]

**Mayor Mare**: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!

[ponies cheering]

**Mayor Mare**: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

**Fluttershy**: Ready?

**Mayor Mare**: ...Princess Celestia!

**Rarity**: Huh?

[ponies chattering quietly and nervously in the background]

**Twilight Sparkle**: This _can't_ be good.

**Mayor Mare**: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!

**Pinkie Pie**: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

**Rarity**: She's _gone_!

[ponies gasping]

**Pinkie Pie**: Ooh, she's good. [yelp]

[ponies gasping]

**Twilight Sparkle**: Oh no... Nightmare Moon!

**Spike**: [sigh]

**Nightmare Moon**: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces.

Ichigo:(So she's must be Nightmare moon)

**Rainbow Dash**: What did you do with our Princess?!

**Applejack**: [muffled] Whoa there, Nelly...

**Nightmare Moon**: [chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

**Pinkie Pie**: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-[muffled noises]

**Nightmare Moon**: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

**Twilight Sparkle**: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!

[ponies gasping]

**Nightmare Moon**: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

**Twilight Sparkle**: You're here to... to... [gulp]

**Nightmare Moon**: [chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_! [laughter, thunder]

Meanwhile in Unknown area

"Sir your Clones are complete".

?:Excellent begin phase 1

"Yes master krizalid"

krizalid:hahaha

To be continued….


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Friendship's Forged By Fire! Hero's vs N.E.S.T

Nightmare Moon: [evil laughs]

Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!

Nightmare Moon: I don't think so.[laughs]

Rainbow Dash: Come back here! [pants] Nighttime? Forever? Where's she going?

Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!...

Ichgio; Don't worry we will stop her.

Twilight Sparkle: That's right you've been up all night, Spike. You are a _baby_ dragon after all.

Eddy:Wait Spike is a baby I thought he was 10 years old.

Twilight Sparkle: Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can we stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?

Rainbow Dash: And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!

Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon.

Double D:And we have to tell something you as well.

Twilight Sparkle :What do mean Double D?

Double D:We….are not from this world.

Mane6:what?!

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean you guy's are not from this world! Are you spy's as well?

Ichigo:No Dash let me explain why were here .We are from another univers where human's talk but not talking animals like pony's, Pegasus, and unicorn's.

Mane 6:[gasp]

Ichgio:And the reason why where here is because a evil organization called N.E.S.T are hiding in Equestria without anyone to notice.

Applejack: What in the tarnation is N.E.S.T?

Ichgio:N.E.S.T is a criminal organization it plans to dominate the world through an army of clones.

Fluttershy:Oh..my.

Twilight Sparkle: What kind of clones Ichgio?

Ichgio:Huff…me.

Twilight Sparkle: What! Why?

Ichgio: Back when I was 13 year's old me and my friends know as the Ed's enter a martial arts tournament called M.U.G.E.N and we thought it was a fun tournament but until another evil organization called Shadaloo join in and ruin the fun of it as always,but anyway we did defeat Shadaloo for good until Nest took my DNA to make clones of me for to dominate the univers and the we got here was Double D's alternate universe device.

Twilight Sparkle:Well that would make sense you said it early.

Pinkie Pie:Oh boy is your univers fun? what's it like there?

Eddy: Fun I would say.

Pinkie Pie: I knew it.

Then later Double D look at Twilight because she was finding something.

Double D:What's wrong miss Sparkle?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm looking for objects.

Double D:What kind of objects?

Twilight Sparkle: Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!

Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."

Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?!

Pinkie Pie: [sing-song voice] It was under "E"!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now—

Everypony: The Everfree Forest!

Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go!

Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.

Applejack: No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple.

Everypony: [agreed hmph]

Eddy: And beside we have to kick Nest ass aswell.

Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good.

Ed: Candy apples Yum.

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh]

Twilight Sparkle: So, none of you have been in here before?

Double D:We did but there weren't any strage thing's in the forest.

Rarity: Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful.

Applejack: And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle: What's that supposed to mean?

Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows. You know why?

Applejack: Rainbow, quit it.

Rainbow Dash: 'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT.

[scream]

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick!

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness.

Pinkie Pie ,Ed, andTwilight Sparkle: [screams]

Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'!

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! What do I do?

Applejack: Let go.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you F #!ing _crazy_?

Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe.

Twilight Sparkle: I hope your right !

Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe.

Twilight Sparkle: [screams] Phew-wah!

Fluttershy: Sorry Girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two.

RainbowDash:Boy Ed your heavy

[animal roar]

Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie,Ed,and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- [gasp] A manticore!

Manticore: [roar]

Ichgio:Awsome a Manticore,oh Eddy you own me $20 by way about the bet you made about their's no mythical animals in this world .

Eddy:Rrrg..fine,but wait were ponys we don't have right now pant's

Twilight Sparkle: Guy's focus We've gotta get past him!

Rarity kick's the Manticore

Rarity: Take that, you ruffian!

Manticore: [roar]

Rarity: _My hair_! Woop-

Fluttershy: Wait.

Applejack: YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie.

Applejack riding the Manticore

Fluttershy: _Wait_.

Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner.

Rainbow Dash: I'm _on it_.

Fluttershy: _Wait_!

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow!

Manticore: [grunt]

Fluttershy: _WAIT_!

Manticore: [roar]

Fluttershy: Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby.

Eddy&Rainbow Dash: Little!?

Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for _just_ a second.

Manticore: [roar]

Everypony: Fluttershy!

Manticore: [purrs]

Fluttershy: [giggles] Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.

Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn?

Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.

Double D:I'm afraid to tell you this not a just regular thorn,It's a hypnotic thorn from nest.

Ichgio:[grunt](Those bastard)

Rarity: Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally.

Twilight Sparkle: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.

Rarity: I didn't see you there, my apologies.

Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh...

Applejack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'.

Fluttershy: [scream]

Applejack: It's just mud. Ahh!

Mane 5:[screams]

Ed:[screams]

Pinkie Pie: [laughter] Bleh. Ooo! [funny noises]

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!

Pinkie Pie: Oh girls, don't you see?

[Pinkie Pie]

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not...

Ichgio:Oh she is.

[Pinkie Pie]

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown

Rarity: She is.

[Pinkie Pie]

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

Rainbow Dash: Then what is?

[Pinkie Pie]

She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ponies: [gasp]

[Pinkie Pie]

So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaauuugh!

[laughs]

Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this?

[distant cry]

Pinkie Pie: Huh?

Sea serpent: [sobbing] What a world, what a _world_.

Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?

Sea serpent: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_, and now I look simply horrid.

Eddy:Wow really. (Binging sarcastic)

Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break.

Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about?

Rarity: Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales.

Ichgio: Fashion Diva.

Sea serpent: [sniffs] I know.

Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane.

Sea serpent: Oh, I know, I know.

Rarity: Your fabulous manicure.

Sea serpent: [gasp] It's so true!

Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache.

Sea serpent: It's true, I'm hideous!

Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.

Sea serpent: [yelp] What did you do that for?

Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what are you-

Sea serpent: [moans] Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful.

Rarity: You look smashing.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail...

Rarity: Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back.

Rainbow Dash: So would the _mustache_.

Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!

Sea serpent: Allow me.

Twilight Sparkle: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it.

Applejack: Twilight, wait for us.

Twilight Sparkle: We're almost there. Whoa!

Rainbow Dash: What's with you and falling off cliffs today?

Pinkie Pie: [sighs] Now what?

Rainbow Dash: Duh.

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah.

Voice: Rainbow...

Rainbow Dash: Who's there?

Voice: Rainbow...

Rainbow Dash: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!

Voice: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria.

Rainbow Dash: Who?

Voice: Why, you, of course.

Rainbow Dash: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_.

Voice: No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_.

Shadowbolt: We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-

Rainbow Dash: _Yep_.

Shadowbolt: Swiftest-

Rainbow Dash: Yes.

Shadowbolt: Bravest flyer in all the land.

Rainbow Dash: Yes, [chuckle] it's all true.

Shadowbolt: We need... _you_.

Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal.

Shadowbolt: No! It's _them_ or _us_.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them.

Shadowbolt: Well?

Rainbow Dash: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no.

[ponies cheering]

Rainbow Dash: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'.

Applejack: Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?

Rarity:Wait there's two passage,which way we should go.

Ichgio:I believe our journey end's here because this way lead's to nest base and the other way lead's to the element's so good luck my friend's I hope meet again.

Twilight Sparkle:Good luck to you as well

Ichgio and the Ed's departed their way of mane 6 so they can face Nightmare Moon.

Meanwhile with the mane 6 to get The Elements of Harmony.

Twilight Sparkle: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!

Pinkie Pie: One, two, three, four... There's only five!

Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth?

Twilight Sparkle: The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed._

Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen.

Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate.

Twilight Sparkle: Aah!

Everypony: Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: The Elements!

[All five ponies talking over each other: Fluttershy: Twilight? Applejack: _What?_ Rarity: Where did she go? Pinkie Pie: What happened? Rainbow Dash: What's going on?]

Applejack: Twilight, where are you?

Rarity: Look!

Applejack: Come on!

Meanwhile Ichgio and the Eds are faceing Ichigo clone's that are humen were kyo kusanagi outfit except with blue hair and green eyes.

Double D:Ichigo we made it!

Ichgio:Finaly it all comes to end.

By opening the doors they saw one man wereing a straight jackit in room sitting in his chair.

Krizalid :Greeting's Neo Generation I'm krizalid the leader of nest are you prepare to die?

Ichgio&Ed's:No!

Krizalid :Good then let's Fight!

So Ichgio& the Ed's are fighting Krizalid as we speek

Meanwhile man6 vs Nightmare Moon.

Twilight Sparkle: [coughs, gasps]

Nightmare Moon: [evil laugh]

Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] Hmph!

Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding, right?

Twilight Sparkle: [groan] Just one spark. Come on, _come on_. Aah!

Nightmare Moon: No, no!

Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] But... where's the sixth Element?!

Nightmare Moon: [laughter] You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_! [evil laugh]

[All five ponies talking over each other: Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Twilight, we're here. Applejack: Don't worry, we'll be there.]

Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_.

Nightmare Moon: What?

Twilight Sparkle: _Applejack_, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!

Twilight Sparkle: _Fluttershy_, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!

Twilight Sparkle: _Pinkie Pie_, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!

Twilight Sparkle: _Rarity_, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_!

Twilight Sparkle: And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!

Twilight Sparkle: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us.

Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!

Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all are..._my_ _friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!

Nightmare Moon: NOOO! Nooo!

By forging the Mane 6 Element of Harmony they Destory Nightmare moon.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh, my head.

Applejack: Everypony okay?

Rarity: Oh, thank goodness.

Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely.

Rarity: I know! I'll never part with it again.

Fluttershy: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark.

Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours.

Fluttershy: [gasp]

Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine!

Rainbow Dash: Aw _yeah_.

Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship.

Princess Celestia: Indeed you do.

Twilight Sparkle: [gasps] Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.

Twilight Sparkle: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale.

Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!

Princess Luna: [gasp]

Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister.

Everypony: _Sister_?

Princess Celestia: Will you accept my friendship?

Pinkie Pie: Whoa!

Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!

Princess Celestia: I've missed you, too.

Pinkie Pie: [blows her nose] [sobs] Hey, you know what this calls for?

Pinkie Pie: A _party_!

[music and cheering ponies]

Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?

Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.

Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._

[ponies cheer]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before.

Rainbow Dash:But wait were's Ichgio and the Ed's

Overhere said Eddy.

Seeing the Ed's and Ichgio aswell

Twilight Sparkle: Guy's I fought you where killed by nest.

Ichgio:We were but stop him and his plan Just in time.

Applejack: But how.

So Ichigo tells the mane 6 about how they defeat it Krizalid.

Krizalid :Ha too week too F*# ing week their's one can't beat me no the ed's on the floor.

Ichgio:That's not true!

Krizalid: What!

Seeing that ichgio use a surprise attack from above.

Ichgio:(Fogive me Naruto) Rasengan!Using his hooves to hit Krizalid along with his machine to make clones.

Krizalid :Impossible!Noooooooooo!

BOOM.

Double D:Uh…what?

Ichgio:Come on guy's let's go home.(Finally it's over.)

So Ichgio and the Ed's escape from the ruins heding back to ponyville.

Ichigo:So that was that and it was nice meeting you girl's especially you Pinkie Pie you look chuck Norris and mixed of Deadpool.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you Ichi.

Double D:Um..Ichigo.

Ichgio:Yeah Double D.

Double D whispering in ichigo ears that can't go back home.

Ichgio :WHAT! What do you mean can't go back Home!

Double D: During that fight with Krizalid he sort destroy the Device with his Desperate Moment skill so I can't rebuild it sorry Ichigo.

Eddy:So that's it we can't go home were stuck in this pony univers .

Princess Celestia:Excuse me but I can created a spell that would send 4 of you to go it well take 2 year's to make it happen.

Ichigo:Will take it and thank you Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle: So that mean's you guys are staying here?

Double D:Yes are going to stay here for awhile Miss Sparkle.

[ponies cheer]

Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [gasp] but I mean really-

To be counted…

Ps I've notice i having bad comments about my two fanfic's but I need help to make it 20% cooler so can guy's help me with my fanfics

Pss Ichigo Izumi is a young martial artis who want's to protect his family and friend's from any danger also he look like Rock Howard.


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3:Twilight The Ticket Master

Narrator:Now our story begins with Twilight Sparkle,Spike,and Ichgio helping Applejack chores.

Applejack: Thank you kindly, Twilight, and Ichi for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles. [chuckles]

Twilight Sparkle: No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime.

Ichigo: Man all this hard work is making me hungry.

Spike: I know, right?

Twilight Sparkle: Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked.

Spike: Exactly. You three are taking so long, I missed snack-time.

Twilight Sparkle: [stomach grumbles] [laughs nervously] Eh, I guess we better get some food.

Spike: Nope. Worm. A-ha!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, that looks delicious. Spike.

Spike: What? [burp]

Twilight Sparkle: It's a letter from Princess Celestia.

Ichgio:What dose it say Spike.

Spike: [clears throat] Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest.

Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] The Grand Galloping Gala!

Ichgio:What's the Grand Galloping Gala?

Twilight Sparkle:The Grand Galloping Gala is an annual royal ball attended primarily by high-class ponies, and is the form of continuity.

Applejack: Woo-hoo!

Spike: [burp] Look, two tickets.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?

Spike: _No_, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense.

Ichigo:Me neither

Twilight Sparkle: Aw, come on you two. A dance would be nice.

Applejack: _Nice_? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well in that case, would you like to—

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! [crash] Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?

Rainbow Dash: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but—

Rainbow Dash: YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!_

Rainbow Dash is imagining the The Grand Galloping Gala

[audience gasps]

Rainbow Dash: I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut.

[audience cheers]

Rainbow Dash: Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild!

[ponies go wild]

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see,

Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! [grunt]

Applejack: Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. [spit] _I_ asked for that ticket first.

Rainbow Dash: So? That doesn't mean you own it.

Applejack: Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. [groan]

Rainbow Dash: [groan]

Ichgio: Well this not going to end well.

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, these are _my_ tickets, _I'll_ decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?

Applejack: Drummin' up business for the farm?

Rainbow Dash: A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?

Applejack: Money t' fix granny's hip.

Rainbow Dash: _Living_ the _dream_.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? [stomach rumbles] [chuckles] Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Okay.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: [groan]

Twilight,Spike,and Ichgio left the farm and now their walking into town.

Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know Spike, but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?

Ichigo:Let see umm…hey look it's pinkie and Ed.

Pinkie Pie: [crash] Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!

Ed:I'll save you my pink friend.

Ed pull out a frieding pan out of nowhere and hit's pinike pie face to think it was a bat which was not.

Pinike pie:Thank you Ed.

Ed: It was nothing.

Twilight:Dose he always do that?

Ichgio:Most of time he dose.

Pinkie Pie: Huh wait, these aren't... tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala? It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always _always_ wanted to go!

[Pinkie Pie]

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Hip hip

Hooray

It's the best place for me

For Pinkie...

Pinkie Pie: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

[Pinkie Pie]

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever

In the whole galaxy

Wheee!

Pinkie Pie: Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderful best gift ever.

Twilight Sparkle: Um, actually—

Rarity: [gasp] Are these what I think they are?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh—

Pinkie Pie: Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot.

Rarity: The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_.

Pinkie Pie: _Him! ..._Who?

Rarity: Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent. _He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say,"_Yes!"_ We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is [giggles] what I would become upon marrying _him_, the stallion of my dreams.

Rarity: Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite

Pinkie Pie so she can... _party_, and prevent me from meeting my true could you? Hmph.

Spike: Hey!

Fluttershy: [gasp] Angel, these are perfect.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie: You haven't?

Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else—

Rarity: _You_? You want to go to the gala?

Fluttershy: Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!

Twilight Sparkle: Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?

Rainbow Dash: Wait just a minute.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash and Eddy, were you following me?

Rainbow Dash: No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody.

Eddy:Yay after the she told me about this fancy shmasy party, I want to try out my new scam on those rich ponies.

Applejack: Wait just another minute.

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, were you following me too?

Applejack: No. I was followin' _this _one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket.

Rainbow Dash: _Your_ ticket?

Pinkie Pie: But Twilight's taking _me_.

[ponies argue]

[ponies argue]

Twilight Sparkle: _QUIET_!

Pinkie Pie: And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" oh.

Eddy and Ichgio:What?

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, there's no use in arguing.

Rarity: But Twilight-

Twilight Sparkle: Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... [stomach rumbles] not to mention hunger.

Now go on, shoo.

[ponies grumble]

Twilight Sparkle: And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow.

Now our 4 friends know as Twilight,Spike,Ichgio,and Double D are having lunch or do they?

Twilight Sparkle: [sighs]Double D, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me? [stomach rumbles]

Double D: Don't worry Twilight am shore you can figure a way bring your friends to the gala.

Waiter: Have you made your decision?

Twilight Sparkle: I CAN'T DECIDE!

Spike: Twilight, he just wants to take your order.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich.

Spike: Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy.

Double D:I'll have hay fries as well but not extra crispy.

Ichgio:Same here but with extra crispy.

Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Spike?

Spike: I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?

Ichgio:Yay and too bad this world we can't eat meat.

Double D:Shes talking about the tickets Ichigo.

Ichgio:Oh yay.

Spike: Oh. You're still on that?

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, _listen_. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I—

Waiter: Ah, your food.

Ichgio: Finally I'm Starving.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat.

[ponies galloping]

Waiter: Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?

Twilight Sparkle: It's not raining. What's going on?

Then the rain starts

Double D:How could this be it's a nice day.

Ichigo:Take a look at the sky.

Twilight Sparkle:Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Hi there best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?

Eddy: Hello there as well my good friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash,Eddy what are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: Whaddya you mean? we just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all.

Ichgio:Oh really.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?

Rainbow Dash: _Me_? No no no, of course not.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, I am _not_ comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh, _fine_. [zip]

Eddy:Well enjoy your crappy lunch. [zip]

Twilight Sparkle: That's better. [groans]

Rarity: Twilight, it's raining.

Twilight Sparkle: No, really?

Rarity: Come with me before you catch a cold.

At Rarity House

Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh, oops, sorry.

Rarity: Oh no, it's quite alright. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh...

Rarity: _Makeovers_!

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, _that's too tight_.

Rarity: There. Oh, you're simply _darling_.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?

Rarity: And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent.

Spike: D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!

Twilight Sparkle: [giggles] Oh, Spike.

Rarity: Now you just need a hat.

Spike: Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library.

Ichigo: Ya see you later Twi.

Rarity: [laughs] Oh, who needs them anyway. This is all about _you_, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, The Grand—

Rarity: [gasp] And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah, [nervous laughter] and Twilight Sparkle, of course.

Twilight Sparkle: I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_.

Applejack: Did somepony say lunch?

Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be f#$% kidding me!

Applejack: I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?

Twilight Sparkle: [stomach grumbles]

Applejack: Is that a yes?

Twilight Sparkle: No. _No._ I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!

Applejack: So, that's a maybe?

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so _aggravating_.

By opening the door of her home she saw Fluttershy cleaning.

Fluttershy: [humming]

Twilight Sparkle: [gasp] Fluttershy, not you too?

Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you.

Twilight Sparkle: It's summer.

Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea.

Twilight Sparkle: You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?

Fluttershy: Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket.

Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Before she let fluttershy out of the she was surprise by Ed,Pinkie,and other ponies.

Ponies: SURPRISE! (blowing trumpets)

[Pinkie Pie&Ed]

Twilight is our bestest friend

Whoopie, whoopie!

Twilight Sparkle:Guys...

[Pinkie Pie&Ed]

She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!

Twilight Sparkle:Guys.

[Pinkie Pie]

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!

Twilight Sparkle:Guys!

[Pinkie Pie]

She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!

Twilight Sparkle: _PIIINKIIIE!_

Twilight Sparkle: _PINKIE_!

Pinkie Pie: Yes, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket.

Drizzle: Wait, what ticket? What gala?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!

Ponies, in unison: _The Grand Galloping Gala?_

Offscreen: Have I ever told you how much I love your mane?

Offscreen: I'll wash your dishes.

Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening?

Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots.

Offscreen: I'll paint your cart.

[ponies offer favors] later Ichigo and double d join in.

Double D:Twilight help.

Ichigo: Great theirs too many of them.

Spike: What are we gonna do?

Twilight Sparkle: I've have an idea

Offscreen: I'll do your taxes!

Then all of the sudden Twilight used her magic to teleport to escape the crowd.

Offscreen: Where is she? Where did she go? She's disappeared.

Back at library

Spike: Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that.

Ichgio:I didn't know you can do teleport,can teach me how to teleport.

Twilight Sparkle: Later I'll teach it ,for now quick lock the doors before any ponies get here.

Double D:Um twilight look.

Twilight,Ichgio,and Spike turn to see what Double D was talking about,then they saw there rest of their friends out of no were.

Rainbow Dash,Eddy,Ed,Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Rarity,: SURPRISE !

Fluttershy: S-surprise!

Twilight Sparkle: Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!

Applejack: Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise.

Fluttershy: Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful.

Pinkie Pie: And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends.

Rarity: Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.

Rainbow Dash: Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket- you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either.

Ichgio:Eddy,Ed do swear to be good friends to Twilight and not forcing to chose one of you to join the Gala?

Ed:I Yes I can.

Eddy: I swear but Standards won't let me".

Applejack: We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you.

Ponies in unison: We're sorry, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, take down a note.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala._

Ponies in unison: What?!

Twilight Sparkle: If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either.

Applejack: Twilight, you don't have to do that.

Twilight Sparkle: Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now.

Spike: [gasp]

Fluttershy: Now you won't get to go to the gala either.

Twilight Sparkle: It's okay everypony. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all.

Then all of sudden Eddy lunged at Twilight, but was held back by Ed and Ichgio.

Eddy:"If I had my poorly drawn fingers I'd strangle you right now!"

Twilight gulped.

Double D:Eddy!

Eddy:What she shouldn't give away the tickets and beside my new scam will go perfect on those rich ponies.

PinkiePie: Eddy you broke your promise to Ichi and for that go sit in a corner and think about your life.

Eddy:Grrr…Fine!

Then Eddy at the corner like a little filly.

Spike: Hgh... hgh... urk... urk...

Applejack: Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment.

Spike: [burp]

Applejack: Whoa Nelly!

Twilight Sparkle: A letter from the princess? That was fast.

Spike Begin reading the letter.

Spike: "_My faithful student Twilight,_

_Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_" 10 tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala.

[ponies gasp]

Twilight Sparkle: Now we can all go.

Ichgio:Wow i'm quite surprised aswell,uh what hay I guest I can come along what do you say guy's.

Double D:A Great idea Ichgio.

Ed: Party For Ed.

Eddy:Super sweat.

[ponies cheer]

Twilight Sparkle: [stomach rumbles] [laughs nervously]

Rarity: Allow us to treat you to dinner.

Rainbow Dash: What a great way to apologize.

Pinkie Pie: And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me.

Spike: How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk! [burp] "_And one for you, Spike._" [giggles] I mean, _gross_, I have to go too?

Applejack: [chuckles]

To be continued….

Hey Everone it's me again I just to want say im going to stop writing fanfic's for awhile so I can make a crossover movie series Follow the Link:  /212500?scope=scpe449d879786cd3e2165fa4554 8b769b3d443b31a2

Or

/photos/478419-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic

So Good bye Guys.

P.S Ichgio Izumi may not be a new protagonist in the crossover movie series and this crossover movie series dose not follow the story you just read.


End file.
